


Coffee for Ruby

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: Barista Weiss Schnee has nothing to look forward to when it comes time for her to go to work. All until she hands Ruby Rose her first cup of coffee.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Coffee for Ruby

Weiss plastered a fake smile on her face and said in an overly joyful voice, "Have a nice day." The customer turned his back to her and Weiss sighed, moving out of the way so Jaune could place the next order on the pick up counter. Stepping up to the register she noticed that there wasn't anyone left who had to order and took a breath of relief. She looked over at one of the tables in the building where Pyrrha Nikos, a classmate she had in one of her business classes, sat staring at Jaune while pretending to be doing work. She rolled her eyes at the poor girl. Ever since Jaune started working at Remnant Brews she had been coming in every day just so she could have a small conversation with the boy who failed miserably to notice her affections for him.

As the bell above the door rang Weiss prepared her overly enthusiastic greeting for the next customer until she realized it was Yang. The smile on her face turned into a grimace as the brute of a blonde walked up to the counter. Leaning across it Yang picked up one of the display cups and started twirling it in her hands. "Hey ice queen," she said grinning like an idiot. 

Weiss looked straight into her eyes saying, "No" before turning around and walking away. She stuck her head into the back and called out to Blake who had been taking her break, "Blake, your blonde bimbo is waiting for you at the counter." She heard a crash in the back room as something fell and smirked to herself as she turned to refill the cups. As she opened the plastic bag that held them she looked over her shoulder to see a blushing Blake flirt with an overly confident Yang. Rolling her eyes she noticed Ren and Nora walk up to the other register together and went to take their orders. "Ren, Nora," She smiled at them politely, "What can I get for you today?"

Ren smiled at her as he looked at Nora to answer first. "I'll have a venti latte with 7 shots of espresso." Weiss stared at her for a solid 20 seconds before she added, "And a croissant please."

Turning to Ren with a blank stare she asked him, "Anything for you?" 

"I'll have one black tea please and that's it." Weiss nodded and set out to make the order. After she handed the couple their order she noticed a cup still sitting on the counter.

Grabbing it she saw the name 'Ruby' written on it's side. Calling out in the store she said, "Coffee for Ruby." Before Weiss could head to the register to take the next customers order a young girl walked up to the register.

"That's me," a sweet, high pitched voice said to her. Looking at the girl Weiss immediately froze. She was the most beautiful girl Weiss had seen in her whole life, with silver eyes and bright smile. Blushing Weiss tried to stutter out anything to not make a fool of herself but her brain had stopped coming up with coherent thoughts the second she looked at the girl. Holding her coffee out to her was all Weiss could do and luckily for her Ruby just giggled and accepted it. "Thanks," her gaze shifted down to her chest before flicking up to her eyes again, "Weiss." The girl smiled at her before walking out the door, its ringing little bell causing Weiss to start thinking again. 

Smacking her hands up to her face she felt her cheeks were on fire. She had an interior melt down as she went to her next customer to take their order. She relied on muscle memory to get through everything and it wasn't until she burned herself when filling up a cup did she finally snap to. Blushing she cleaned up her mess before going to the pick up counter to call the customers name. Walking back to the register Weiss was met with the sight of a grinning Neptune, leaned over on the counter. "Hey Weiss," he said, attempting to smolder. 

"Hi welcome to Remnant Brews. How can I help you?" Weiss's reply was automatic which caught the attention of Neptune. 

"Umm Weiss? It's me, Neptune. I come here like everyday. We have like three different classes together. I was just gonna get something for me and Sun." Neptune stared at Weiss only to watch as a blush spread on her cheeks and her hands covered her face. Neptune looked around and saw there wasn't anyone else around and smiled. "You have my number from the group study we did for Oobleck's class. Why don't I text you later and we can talk about dinner?" Weiss didn't say anything and eventually caught the attention of Blake and Jaune. They shared a look before Blake walked over to Weiss. 

Blake put her hand on Weiss's arm and asked her, "Are you okay?" 

Hearing her friend's voice she roughly grabbed her shoulders. Making intense eye contact Weiss freaked Blake out before she whispered, "Ruby." It took Blake a second to get what she meant but once she did she laughed so hard she doubled over. 

Turning to Jaune she said, "Take Neptune's order, Weiss needs a break." He nodded at her and while Blake guided a still stunned Weiss to the back room Neptune looked equally confused and deflated. 

It stayed like that for weeks. Ruby would walk through the door, sometimes with Yang, sometimes with Penny, sometimes alone, Weiss would take her order, then proceed to have a gay panic. Almost every visit Weiss would learn more and more about her. That she dyed the tips of her hair red and ran track. That she was, unfortunately, Yang's younger sister and had a sweet tooth. That she was in fact gay, if the pride flag on her phone case meant anything, and she was 2 years younger than her.

It was just getting to be 2:40 pm when Ruby walked through the door that Friday. Penny was with her that day and it looked to Weiss as if they were talking about something school related as they both held engineering textbooks in their arms. Weiss drummed her fingers on the counter top as she bit her lip. Jaune who was standing next to her taking someone else's order just rolled his eyes at her before walking away. As Weiss got ready to talk to Ruby she didn't notice the smirk plastered on Blake's face.

"Hello Ruby," she greeted, more excited than she had intended. Ruby didn't seem to notice as she smiled and said hi back. She went through the process of taking both their orders and as she turned to make their drinks, starting with Penny's so Ruby's will be extra hot as she handed it to her, Blake handed her a cup. Taking it she put Ruby's coffee, cream and five sugars in it and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the display, going for the one with the most chocolate chips in it and set her order on the pick up counter. "Coffee for Ruby and Penny," she called out as it had become a habit for her dine the first day they met.

Handing Ruby her coffee she smiled at her before turning to walk behind the display case so she could watch her leave through the glass like she normally did. Unlike normal though, Ruby stopped at the door before taking a sip of her coffee like usual. Instead a blush seemed to spread across her cheeks and she turned to look back at the counter. Weiss immediately averted her eyes and pretended to be busy so the girl wouldn't catch her staring. Only after the bell rang did Weiss look up to see her gone. Sighing she went back to work, forgetting the odd occurrence and going on with her day.

It was around 9:30 that same night when Weiss got a text. Taking a break from her homework she grabbed her phone to check who the text was from. It was a number Weiss didn't recognize. She read the text and dropped her phone after seeing what it said. 'Hey Weiss! It's Ruby :)' Even through the phone Weiss could hear the energy in the girls voice.

Freaking out she picked up her phone and sent a text to Blake. 'RUBY TEXTED ME OMG WHAT DO I DO I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SHE GOT MY NUMBER' Pacing back and forth Weiss waited for Blakes reply which came in only seconds.

'Tell her you like her and want to go out on a date. Simple.' Just as Weiss started up a text that was going to tell her how things weren't as simple as that another text came through. 'Also I put your number on the cup I gave you.'

Screaming internally Weiss sent Blake one last text before deciding to respond to ruby. 'I hate you' was all it said. She then struggled to come up with what to type. First thinking of saying, 'Hello Ruby' but decided that sounded too formal and changed it to, 'Hey Ruby' to, 'Hi Ruby' and just decided to stick with 'Hey Ruby' and sent the text. She waited at her desk, looking at her phone every 5 seconds to see if she got a reply. She only had to wait for about a minute until she got another text.

It was from Neptune and said, 'Hey snowflake, why don't we grab dinner tomorrow night?' She just groaned before deciding to ignore him. She waited patiently for another 2 minutes before her phone went off again. It was from Ruby. 

'I know we don't know each other that well and all but I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner with me? ' Weiss squealed after reading the text, smiling so hard her cheeks burned. 

So she wouldn't seem super weird she waited for a minute before responding with, 'I'd love to. Where would you like to go?' They texted for about 2 hours before Ruby told her she had to finish a project for her class so they said goodnight to each other. Weiss's mind raced as she laid in bed. She and Ruby had a date tomorrow night at 7:30. She had a date with Ruby. The girl with silver eyes she had been crushing on since she first laid eyes on her. Sighing in bliss Weiss went to sleep after sending Blake a text. 'Things went really well but I still hate you.'

'Love you too Weiss'

Saturday night rolled around and Weiss was a nervous wreck. Currently she was hiding behind her menu so she didn't have to stare into Ruby's beautiful eyes or at her stunning body or soft lips. Blushing even harder than before Weiss didn't even bother to look at their waiter until she heard his voice. "Hey snowflake. What are you doing here this lovely evening?" Weiss grimaced at every word he said, but still tried to remain polite.

"Hello Neptune, it's nice to see you." He grinned down at her as she forced an awkward smile, looking at Ruby for some help. Weiss was surprised to see she looked, irritated.

"It's a pleasure to see you Weiss. What could I get you to drink princess?" His wink caused her brow to twitch but nonetheless she tried to be polite.

"I'll have water please." Neptune smiled at her, nodding, before turning to Ruby. 

"And what for you ma'am?" 

"I'll have a sprite please." Ruby put her menu down to fiddle with her napkin.

He hummed in response and immediately turned his attention back to Weiss. "Are you ready to order? Or does the snow angel need a few more moments?" 

Before Weiss could open her mouth Ruby beat her to it. "My date and I still need a few moments to decide if you don't mind." Startled, both Weiss and Neptune looked at Ruby in shock. Weiss immediately turned into a blushing mess, intent on burning a hole into the table by staring at it while Neptune just awkwardly looked between the two girls before running off to the kitchen. The second he was gone Ruby turned to Weiss and said, "I'm sorry if that was too forward, but I couldn't stand him talking to you that way."

Smiling, Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand from across the table and smiled at her. "Trust me when I say I don't mind one bit." Ruby's bright grin was enough to make Weiss blush again but instead of looking away she just smiled even bigger than before. 

They spent the night together, telling each other stories, talking about school and their days, and really just relaxing and enjoying themselves. It was about 10:40 when Weiss and Ruby had made their way to her house, Ruby having insisted on making sure she got home safely. As they stood by her door Weiss turned to look up at Ruby. "I had a lot of fun tonight Ruby." Both girls smiled at each other with light blushed on their faces.

"I did too," Ruby said. They stood staring at each other for a few moments in silence until Ruby asked, "Can I kiss you?" Weiss's face turned as red as a rose and all she could do was breathlessly nod. Ruby smiled at her softly before slowly leaning in. Weiss found herself closing her eyes as she waited for the sensation of Ruby's lips on hers. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Ruby pulled away a blushing mess. Both Weiss and Ruby were red in the face as they stood together in silence. 

Weiss cleared her throat softly before she said, "Um, goodnight Ruby. I hope I get to see you again soon." 

Ruby grinned at her saying, "Yeah me too I loved spending time with you. Goodnight Weiss." Weiss smiled at her before walking inside her apartment off campus. After she shut the door she backed up against it and slid to the floor. She had just kissed Ruby Rose. Her. Smiling she checked her phone to see it was a text from Ruby. 'Okay this might be really stupid but I forgot to ask if this means you're my girlfriend now, soooo... Are you my girlfriend?' 

Weiss giggled at Ruby's childness. 'I'd love to be your girlfriend Ruby.'

'Awesome I can't wait to tell Yang.' Weiss smiled at her phone before heading off the bed, excited for the next time she got to see Ruby. 

Bonus:  
Weiss was wiping down the pick up counter as the front door of Remnant Brews was slammed open. "WHERE IS THAT ICE QUEEN?" a voice yelled from the doorway. Turning white, Weiss tried to make her way to the back room discreetly but was caught. "How dare you go out with my little sister. You're corrupting my Rubes!" 

Offended, Weiss turned to face Yang. With her hands on her hips she asked, "How exactly am I the one corrupting her? She kissed me!" Weiss swore she saw Yang's eyes turn red the second she said that.

"You kissed my baby sister?" At that moment in time Weiss knew she messed up. She prayed to Oum that her death would be painless.


End file.
